sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
How Lucky I Am
| recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = Country | length = 43:58 | label = Asylum | producer = Derek George Dann Huff Bryan White | prev_title = The Right Place | prev_year = 1997 | next_title = Greatest Hits | next_year = 2000 }} How Lucky I Am is the fourth studio album released by American country music artist Bryan White. It was released in 1999 (see 1999 in country music) on Asylum Records. The album included two singles: "You're Still Beautiful to Me" which reached number 39 on the Country chart and "God Gave Me You" at number 40. Dann Huff produced tracks 1–3 and 6–8, and White co-produced the remainder of the album with Derek George. Stephen Thomas Erlewine gave the album three stars out of five, with his review saying that its sound was "more suited for adult contemporary stations than contemporary country" but adding that the album worked "in small doses." |title=''How Lucky I Am'' review|last=Erlewine|first=Stephen Thomas|work=Allmusic|accessdate=19 April 2010}} Track listing #"Everywhere I Turn" (Bruce Miller, James LeBlanc) – 3:52 #"Heaven Sent" (Tim DuBois, Mike Reid) – 3:52 #"The Stayin'" (Scotty Emerick, John Tirro, Derek George) – 2:48 #"You're Still Beautiful to Me" (Bryan Adams, Robert John "Mutt" Lange) – 5:14 #"That Good" (Andy Goldmark, James Dean Hicks, Jamie Houston) – 4:17 #"Love Me Like You Mean It" (Bryan White, George, Tirro) – 3:29 #"God Gave Me You" (Goldmark, Hicks, Houston) – 4:06 #"Love Happens Just Like That" (Tim Nichols, Annie Roboff) – 2:47 #"Shari Ann" (White, Max Carl) – 3:47 #"Two in a Million" (Tim Mensy, Gary Harrison) – 2:40 #"How Lucky I Am" (Marcus Hummon, Roboff) – 3:04 #"You'll Always Be Loved (By Me)" (White, George, Tirro) – 4:00 Personnel *Tim Akers - keyboards *Taz Bentley - Fender Rhodes, keyboards, mellotron, Hammond organ, piano, background vocals *Mike Brignardello - bass guitar *Larry Byrom - acoustic guitar *Max Carl - Hammond organ, background vocals, Wurlitzer *Randle Currie - pedal steel guitar *Eric Darken - percussion *Stuart Duncan - fiddle, mandolin *Scotty Emerick - acoustic guitar, background vocals *Joe Finger- djembe, drums, percussion, udu, background vocals *Paul Franklin - pedal steel guitar *Derek George - 12-string electric guitar, acoustic guitar, electric guitar, background vocals *Carl Gorodetzky - string contractor *Paul Hantzis - background vocals *Aubrey Haynie - fiddle *Lee Hendricks - bass guitar, background vocals *Dann Huff - electric guitar *Ronn Huff - string arrangements *Jeff King - electric guitar *Chris Leuzinger - electric guitar *Leslie Liddell - background vocals *Paul Leim - drums *B. James Lowry - acoustic guitar *Brent Mason - electric guitar *Mac McAnally - acoustic guitar *The Nashville String Machine - strings *Steve Nathan - keyboards, piano *Erika Page - background vocals *Chris Rodriguez - background vocals *Matt Rollings - keyboards *Harry Stinson - background vocals *Brinson Strickland - electric guitar, background vocals *John Tirro - background vocals *Steve Wariner - acoustic guitar *Bergen White - string arrangements *Bryan White - cowbell, acoustic guitar, percussion, shaker, tambourine, lead vocals, background vocals *Lynn Williams - drums, percussion *Lonnie Wilson - drums, drum loops, shaker, tambourine Chart performance References Category:1999 albums Category:Asylum Records albums Category:Bryan White albums Category:Albums produced by Dann Huff Category:Albums produced by Derek George